Ashia's Surprise
by Kinthinia
Summary: A three piece sequel to The Shadow King's Ultimate Test. Bonding between the couple as they head out on a date where Ashia has planned a surprise for Kyoya.
1. Visiting with Kyoya

Ashia's Surprise

Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori.

Chapter One, Visiting with Kyoya

Several months had passed since my marriage to Kyoya Ootori. We were supposed to meet to go for a date but I had been waiting for ten minutes at the park already and he hadn't shown up. I figured that since we had made this date a couple of days ago that he had forgotten. He liked to think himself beyond the tendency to forget things. My driver was still waiting, as he had been when I told him that I would see if my husband was there. I returned to him and told him to take me to the Ootori mansion. Although we were married, we were both only in high school and so remained with our parents. When we graduated I would be moving in with him at one of the other Ootori mansions. It felt kind of strange to know that we were married and all but still not quite together. We had to wait another two years, approximately, before we lived together.

I arrived at the Ootori mansion and dismissed my driver before heading to the mansion. I was allowed access and made my way in. It was no surprise to me that his parents were out as usual. They were busy with work. One of the maids came over to greet me, concern clear in her eyes. For her to direct such a concerned gaze at me, meant that my husband was still asleep. I smiled.

"Kyoya-sama is still abed," she stammered nervously. "D-do you want me to wake him?"

I shook my head, "Thank you for offering, but I think I'll wake him up myself."

She looked at me like I was crazy. Which I probably sounded like to her. Near as I could tell, all the Ootori servants loathed being the ones to wake up my husband. "He's fair unreasonable when he gets up, Ashia-sama. Don't get mad at him or anything."

I smiled at her, "I know. I was here when the hosts decided to wake him one time and another when he woke in the mall. I'm sure I'll manage."

I then made my way upstairs to Kyoya's room. Although we had been married for several months, I had only entered his room a handful of times. He had entered mine even less. I cautiously stepped inside his room, the same as always. All his belongings were stored away neatly. His room reflected him, with its sleek and stylish appearance while being precisely organized. I closed the door behind me, blocking artificial light from filtering into his room. His blinds were drawn closed but it did little but prevent the worst of the sunlight from shining on him.

His jet black hair shone in the light and from past experience I knew that it would be tangle free and silky smooth. He had a simple white sheet spread over him, his body stretched out. He wore no pajama top; with it being summer it was probably hard to be comfortable with it. His bare torso was only partly covered by the sheets, but he had managed to keep from his waist down covered. I smiled gently at him, his peaceful tranquility as he slept. My husband was lucky enough to be able sleep with the sun shining right at him.

I called out his name softly as I walked towards the bed. No reaction. He was truly asleep then. I walked over to the left side of the bed. His head was turned towards the window and as I stepped in front of the window, blocking some of the light. I reached over to touch his shoulder. I could feel his muscle under my hand, completely relaxed. I shook, acutely aware of how warm he felt to my touch. He stirred but did nothing. I shook again, harder and more persistent this time.

I drew back from him upon noticing his lack of a response while I thought of another way to wake him up. Suddenly his hand caught my wrist and pulled me towards him. I wasn't expecting it and a startled gasp escaped my lips as I was pressed against his bare torso. I could feel how warm he was. He looked down at me, amusement in his pearl gray eyes. He was still lying down, but he had shifted over so that there was enough room for me to be resting there as well. I was spread on my back, looking up at him. I felt my face get hot and I stared at him accusingly.

"You were awake the entire time."

"I was trying to get up," he replied lazily.

I frowned at him and he bent down, kissing my forehead and cheeks before kissing my lips. I eagerly returned it and when we broke for air I moved swiftly. It had been uncomfortable to have my feet dangling off the edge of the bed. I shifted so that I was lying on my back beside him. I imagined that it would be more comfortable for him too, as previously he had only moved his head to lean over me. And even if he had been perfectly fine before, I had not. I was much more comfortable this way.

"You were just going to leave me waiting for you?" I admonished, looking over at him with a teasing smile.

He smiled, "It wasn't that long," he said, moving closer to me. "I didn't think that you really wanted to meet there." His eyes twinkled with amusement and false concern. "Did I judge wrong?"

I frowned at him, "Why didn't you just invite me over here then?"

He smiled, "Because I thought that might ruin your sense of fun," he said, letting his eyes drift close.

"You can just stay out of my head," I said, choosing to be difficult. He opened one eye, looking over at me. He smiled slowly and impishly. A memory of the last time I had been in a similar position flared in my mind. Not since he had made his point about what would happen if I insinuated about us had this happened.

He moved easily, to hover over me, his eyes meeting mine. His soft hair brushing against my forehead as his breath and mine were mingling. I felt my face get hot as he leaned closer towards me. It wasn't like we hadn't kissed before or anything, but I had never been on a bed with him half-naked before. His lips brushed against mine when the door opened. The maid that I had spoken to earlier was there, her mouth open and eyes wide.

"My-my apologies Kyoya-sama, Ashia-sama," she stammered, stepping away from the room.

"Close the door," my husband ordered with a tender smile towards me. I was still under him, but I had moved to look past him to see who was at the door. I heard it close and I stared up at him in shock. "And we have privacy again," he murmured against my ear before turning back to me with a tender smile.

"A servant could come here at any time," I insisted.

"Worried?" he teased, leaning closer to me again.

He cut off my response by placing his lips over mine. He tasted sweet. His tongue explored my mouth and I let my arms wrap around his neck. One explored his back and the other found its way to his silky hair. He was using his arms to keep himself from crushing me. His hair was as soft as usual, but there were a few tangles in it and I did my best to avoid ripping through them. I let my hand move down his back, as my other moved to feel the firm muscles of his stomach. We broke for air, but I didn't move my hands. My hands advanced towards his chest, and I watched his eyes with curiosity as I explored his torso.

He smirked down at me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and sat up slightly, pressing my lips against his. Tentatively I let my tongue brush against his lips, asking permission. He granted it, and I let my tongue wander. He leaned into me, enough that I was laying on my back again. His hand moved to the hem of my shirt and he kept his eyes on me. He let his hand move under my t-shirt and I tensed at that time. He drew back from me, looking at me with mild concern. He went to pull his hand back but I quickly grabbed it, leaving it where he had placed it.

I was nervous about this, but I trusted my husband. He wouldn't do anything that I wasn't ready for or didn't want. He eyed me oddly, but started to lift the hem of my shirt again. Keeping his eyes on mine, he let his hand spread across my stomach. It was an odd feeling, with his large and warm hand extending across my belly. I smiled up nervously at him and he smiled.

"Is this… too much?" he asked, his lips brushing against my ear.

I nodded mutely. He drew his hand away and lay beside me. I sat up, feeling flushed. We had never gone this far before. I wasn't quite sure how to handle it. I felt a little jittery and apprehensive about it all. When his arms wrapped around my middle I gave a small start. I heard him chuckle as he pulled me back against him. I didn't struggle, and found myself facing away from him with his arms around me. I set my hand over his, and absently stroked his hand from his thumb knuckle to his index knuckle.

"Is this better?" he asked into my hair. I felt his warm breath against it.

"Much," I responded softly. It was like I owed him an apology although I didn't. It was my decision when I was ready for more and I preferred to take smaller steps than large ones. Or at least for today, I needed time to sort this all out.

He moved the hand that I was not caressing and set it against my hair. I felt him pull the elastic from my hair as he smoothed it down. I smiled, and continued my simple movements. It felt nice to have his hand sorting through my hair. It was relaxing. More relaxing than I had thought it would be. I settled easily, letting my eyelids drift shut with a pleasant smile on my face.

* * *

_After Comments:_

_I have re-edited it upon noticing the awful errors in it. __Chapter two will also be replaced with a more corrected form._

_Also, I am terribly sorry about how long it's taking me to update. I've run into a block, and I've started the last chapter again. It seems to show more promise than my other attempts._

_I ran out of my free trial of microsoft and it took forever to get another word program and then when I did, I hated it and was forcefully writing so everything was awkward and awful. And then, my friend lent me her microsoft word and I was able to get the word program I'm most comfortable with. It's been a while since then but I wanted my writing to be more natural opposed to forced and awkward._

_For those of you who have commented, faved and watched Ashia's Surprise I would like to thank you. It's always wonderful to see the messages and know that someone liked it enough to review/watch/favorite. I will finish this for those of you left waiting for more. I will. I fully intend to, and am planning on it. _

_First Comments:_

_I've never ever written a scene like this before. I usually avoid them at all costs, but I was informed that unless I intended to write children's books I'd best get a move on with writing scenes like this. So I decided that there's no time like the present to start. I would really appreciate knowing what you think of this scene. _

_I thought that since I had so few moments like this in The Shadow King's Ultimate Test I might place it here, in a sequel since they're married and all._

_For those of you reading Sweets and Hearts, this three piece collection takes place before it. _

_I hope I didn't disappoint. _

_^^ Thank you for reading_

_And special thanks to Silly-Little-Love-Stories!_


	2. Little Mischief

Chapter Two, Little Mischief

I blinked my heavy lidded eyes, struggling back to consciousness. There was a pleasant sensation along my cheek and I realized that it was something was being dragged from my eyebrow to my jaw. I stirred, shifting slightly. I felt quite warm. I came into a comfortable awareness of where I was and turned towards Kyoya. His hand stilled as it trailed from my jaw. I smiled at him, blinking wearily. I hadn't realized that I could ever fall asleep in the daylight. Then again, I can't ever recall being so relaxed before.

"You're cute when you sleep," he said, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "To be honest I hadn't expected you to fall asleep."

I blushed weakly, "Neither had I," I admitted shakily, covering a yawn. I moved closer to my husband, letting my head rest against his chest, under his neck. "You're very comfortable," I said suggestively.

"Did you forget the last lesson we had here, or are you just unusually flirtatious?" he asked his mouth near my ear.

"I'm just very relaxed," I purred, oblivious to the warmth spreading through my body.

He set his hand on my shoulder, "Come one Ashia, it's time to wake up," he said shaking me.

I caught his hand and pulled it towards me, surprising him. "I'm awake," I murmured.

"Come on Ashia," he said pausing. Had I been in my usual frame of mind I would have known what was coming next. Sometime after our marriage, my husband had discovered one nickname that set me off every time. He still didn't know why, but he did have a highly accurate guess. He just didn't know the finer details. I refused to tell them to him. "_Sweetheart,_" he called, eyes burning with amusement.

I withdrew from him with an angry rasp, fixing him with a firm glower. I was now awake. That was what he had called me in my nightmare. Sweetheart. I remembered when we had been in the hotel after the reception about to depart for our homes. He had been trying to find something to annoy me with as I had experimented with a couple of irritations. By sheer luck a couple walked past us, the husband referring to his wife as sweetheart. He had called me and in retaliation I had immediately blushed and glowered. The lingering horror of that dream would torment me for the rest of my life.

"I'm awake," I informed him venomously as I cast a glance to the digital clock on his bedside table. Two hours after noon. I whirled to my husband, agape. "I slept for two hours?!" that was unheard of for me. Unless I was sick I never slept during the day, the schedule just wreaked havoc on me.

He sat up, placing his hands on each cheek as he leaned towards me with a tender, sweet kiss. I returned it happily, letting the pleasurable sensations take my mind off my troubles. He was still half-naked, his torso bare. I let my hands wander across his flesh again and we separated. I was breathing a little heavier, and curious to know what he felt like. We were both sitting up, looking at each other and I moved my hands to rest on his chest, looking at him in puzzlement.

"You were so relaxed, I didn't want to bother you," he said softly.

I sat up a little straighter to press my lips against his cheek, "I didn't mean to fall asleep." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he set his around my back as we embraced. "Did your arm fall asleep?" I could distinctly remember lying on it when I had fallen asleep. He nodded against me, and I knew that he was inhaling my scent. "It must have hurt," I murmured.

He chuckled slightly, "It wasn't that bad, but it did test my endurance." I felt him flex said arm. "Pins and needles." I disentangled myself from him, looking at him with concern. I kissed him again, apologetic.

"Only pins and needles after two hours?"

He moved his arm, lightly wincing at it and chuckled at my expression. "It exceeded that sensation an hour ago. It went numb." He looked at his arm curiously, almost like he was expecting it to fall off at any time.

"And you expect that it will just fall off?" I teased.

"No, I'm just wondering how long it will take before the circulation comes back and the pin-and-needle sensation resumes." He grimaced suddenly, "And there it begins again."

I grinned at him, and moved closer to him, setting my lips so close to his that there was only a hair's breadth dividing us. "I could make you forget about it," I purred with a wicked gleam. I felt quite refreshed and playful.

I laughed as his pillow met the side of my head in a playful swat. He frowned at me, delight and humor twinkling in his eyes. "You let lust control you too often."

"Really?" I quipped. "Who was the one who pinned me under him? Hmm?"

He gave me a cool, unreadable expression and effectively hid his thoughts on my comment from me. I let out a low chuckle and fell back on the bed, lying sprawled. It was very comfortable. He looked down at me, one of his eyebrows raised. I looked away from him, and he pulled away, making his way to his wardrobe.

He paused, half opening the stylish doors. "Are you going to stay and watch me change, Ashia?"

I squeaked involuntarily, blushed, and fled his room. One day I would. One day. But that time wasn't now. It wasn't anywhere within the next few months that I would do that. But then again I wasn't entirely certain if that would hold true. It would depend on how many other situations like this that we had. I was bound to become more comfortable in situations like that if we continued to have moments like this.

I was only waiting outside his door, and when the door opened, he was fully dressed and looking as smooth and sophisticated as ever. He glanced at me and offered a wry smile. He grabbed my hand and before I had time to ask anything, we were making our way out of his house. The maids didn't look at us as we continued on our way and I was grateful. I didn't want to know what the nosy maid had thought of us like that. I supposed that to be honest it was irrelevant. I was married to Kyoya. But although we were married we had so few moments like these due to our age and living quarters. Neither my family nor his thought it appropriate for me to move in with him until we had graduated.

My husband didn't even stop for breakfast which was unlike him. He usually did his best to keep healthy. Kyoya wasn't one to invite illness to him if he had a choice to avoid it. He had a clear chance to get something from the chef, but he passed it by as we left the house. There was a limousine waiting and we entered into it quickly, my puzzlement and intrigue only doubling as we settled in the car. I looked at him wonderingly.

"Are you trying to get sick?" I asked, looking at him worriedly.

His smile softened, "No. I just wanted to get out of my house before you seduced me."

I blushed and looked away. I hadn't been trying to do anything like that. I refused to say anything in response to his comment. It was beneath me. And to prove that point, I lifted my head and looked away, the perfect image of an arrogant aristocrat.

"Ashia, sweetheart," he called softly, smirking.

It took every last ounce of my strength to not glower at him. I couldn't help that my hand clenched around his. He chuckled. I really needed to get back at him somehow but I had no idea how. He rarely revealed things to me that he didn't mean too. I had yet to surprise him.

* * *

_I hope this doesn't come out too badly. To be honest, I wasn't too happy with it. Which is why it took so long to update. I'm not exactly impressed with the thousand word amount in this update, but it's still a new type of writing for me. I hope it's ok at the very least, and I hope you like. Thank you for reading and reviewing. _


	3. Backfired

Backfired

They were driven out of the city limits and towards a quaint little park. It wasn't something Kyoya usually enjoyed, as I knew fully well, but I thought it would be something fun to try. We were both busy with how much things had changed, so it seemed reasonable to give this a shot. And I couldn't wait to see his reaction either. The maids were in on it as were the chauffeurs, having packed a hearty picnic in advance and stored all the necessities in the back. It wasn't going to be an ostentatious affair like they used to do in the Host Club. It would be simple and sweet, and not totally commoner based. Considering for starter this was a private park they had rented out and no doubt Haruhi would have had a heart attack over what foods they had been given for this picnic... Some fresh air could do no harm to anyone!

I pecked his cheek sweetly as we arrived at the park in particular. I could feel the frown radiating off him as we arrived, even as I got out and took the basket and blankets from the driver. They would wait here while we went a perfectly safe distance away to eat, without being invisible to them or entirely too visible.

"A picnic, really?" he asked wearily.

"Tamaki has done crazier things," I told him cheerfully.

"That may be so, but really?"

"I know you miss him."

Haruhi had found herself a really good job, on her own, in Boston. She was halfway through her studies and she didn't have much reason to leave now, no matter how Kyoya and the twins kept bribing and wheedling her to. Kyoya and the twins had both offered her good jobs at their family's company, but Haruhi had rejected them. It was probably just as well -she wanted to make her name and her fame on her own and not on the backs of her friends. They had moved back from Boston one by one, all of them, except for Tamaki and Haruhi. Kyoya was the first, called home at his father's request to start looking into the company more seriously. There wasn't much else Kyoya took quite as seriously as that, I knew. Anyone who knew him, really, knew it.

Although he would never say it, her husband missed his best friend dearly. Hunny and Mori were often busy with their own lives, especially seeing how Etsuna had managed to wiggle herself into their hearts. It wasn't surprising, really, considering how sweet and responsible she was. Although Hunny had reluctantly accepted it, he was keeping a closer eye on his eating habits and Mori had relaxed when he realized that Etsuna had a hawk's eye for someone skipping out on vegetables. She loved her sweets, to bake them and help others to happiness; but she did not make her sweets for life-food to be ignored. They had had their fair share of troubles between the Shiori and Haninozuka families, but eventually the dust settled and they were still together. Mori's personal support was behind them, even as his family disapproved of it during the conflicts.

Kaoru and Hikaru were off roaming the far ends of the earth, separate and together. They left from Boston to come straight to Japan before dividing to England and reuniting in Germany and the process repeated. Rumor and gossip had it that they left quite a number of broken hearts behind wherever they went, together or not. Last I heard, they were somewhere in Ireland.

Kyoya sighed, "Touching as this is, it isn't really going to bring him any closer unless you've hidden a laptop away somewhere."

Nope, I thought to myself. I've done something even better.

We sat down, rolling the blanket out and started to take the food out from inside the basket. It was packed full with sandwiches and salads, some cookies and pastries and a number of other edible goodies. I stopped paying attention the moment I saw a flicker of white in the trees and then all of my attention flew to my husband. I didn't want the surprise to be ruined for him. He seemed quite resigned to this, but I also saw an indulgent smile flicker across his lips as he rearranged the food a little before sighing.

And then they were sneaking up on him. I kissed him full on the lips, distracting him with a playful tease as I clasped his hands in mine. He may have been suspicious, but he was also distracted and unable to turn and look and see them there. I pulled back with an embaressed laugh, my cheeks bright red and he was opening his mouth to say something when a blonde idiot tackled him to the ground. And then there was laughter and tears and everyone was together again. Hunny sat with Etsuna, holding her hand as they watched the battle between the twins and Tamaki over who got to hug Kyoya first and the longest.

Haruhi, laughing, told them that it had to be Tamaki since he was the father and Kyoya was the mother. And then everyone was crying and laughing again and it was Haruhi's turn to be glomped.

It was a great day, I thought to myself proudly. It wasn't everyday she could surprise Kyoya, and it was even rarer when it could go quite so smoothly as this had. But there had to be an end and it dragged itself through the evening and they left only long enough to squeeze into the limo with rumbling stomachs and laughter that seemed to stretch on forever, filling the silence that had been far too lasting since they split up. But it was so natural and easy to be together in this moment.

Kyoya trapped me against the limo, before I had a chance to go in and someone shut the door, leaving me trapped between the vehicle and Kyoya, thankfully out of sight from the windows. Unless someone unrolled the window, but they hopefully had enough sense to not do that this time around. And then Kyoya was kissing me, soft and tender, his lips lingering against mine as he held my hand in his.

"Thank you," he murmured softly, eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

I smiled adoringly up at him, my free hand caressing his cheek.

"But I've known since last Tuesday. I saw your Skype history."

I gaped at him. "You couldn't have said something earlier?!" I demanded grumpily.

"No, I didn't want to ruin your surprise," he replied with a cheeky grin, pushing his glasses up out of the way. "Good try though."

"I don't even know why I married you," I grumbled under my breath, a smile on my lips. Of course I hadn't surprised him -but it wouldn't have killed him to let me think it a little longer. He could have deflated my surprise when I was being egotistical about it, not before I even had that chance!

"Are you guys coming or what?" Tamaki asked, sticking his head out the window.

Kyoya pushed him back into the car, before getting in, laughing even as he scolded his old friend. I followed inside the limo, shaking my head. We were all together again, for this week of beautiful spring, but soon they would be leaving again. But we would see each other again. As cheesy as Tamaki was with his declaration some hours later after dinner, the bonds of love we had forged during the Host Club were too strong to be broken by distance.

* * *

_Okay, here is the ending. Albeit cheesier than I ever intended it, it's really nice and I think it suits everything._

_I apologize for taking so long to get this up, but I have said that I would finish this and here it is. I refer to Etsuna, my OC from my unfinished spin-off to this series and no, I will not be finishing Sweets and Hearts. _

_If you hate this, let me know. And I really hope you don't._

_ I tried. I skimmed the last two chapters and I couldn't see any specific mention of how much time had passed between Shadow King and here, and if I simply missed that part, then the timeline still has some wiggle room depending on when Shadow King took place. But since I wrote this... long, long before Ouran ever finished... Well I wanted to incorporate the manga's ending with the ending here. _

_For those of you still here, thank you and I'm sorry this took so long. I didn't have an idea of how to pick this up, or what the surprise would be. I found some shred of motivation and made an idea and here is the ending. _


End file.
